Friends
by Total Taiora
Summary: This is my first Takari/Koumi fanfic with a tiny barely visible hint of Taiora. Hope you all like it.


Disclaimer: I never owned digimon and I hate disclaimers.  
  
Author's note: This is a Takari, Koumi, and there is a hint of Taiora. My first Takari fic so be nice. I've never written any Koumis before in my entire life so have pity. This is for my friend, Takashi Hikari who loves these couples. (I think anyway)  
  
  
  
  
Hey, Matt!" Takeru yelled happily, "Come over here."  
  
"What do ya want, huh?" Matt muttered tiredly from his resting spot on the couch. "I'm busy."  
  
"Busy?" Takeru said, "You're sleeping!"  
  
"So?" Matt yelled back.  
  
"Jun wants to talk to you!" Takeru said laughing.  
  
Matt got up quickly and jumped out the window screaming, "Tell her that I'm not home."  
  
"Matt?" Takeru asked Jun humorously, "He's not home."  
  
"Do you know were he went?" Jun asked flirtingly.  
  
"I have no clue," Takeru answered and looked at Jun with laughing eyes, "He must have jumped out the window."  
  
Jun quickly ran down the steps after Matt, "Mattie, where are you?"  
  
Takeru closed the door and laid on his couch happily.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a hot summer day and I was living with my grandparents in France, my dad had died when I was a kid and my mother couldn't deal with me. She sent me to my grandparents when I was only five. I stayed with my grandparents and learned how to chop wood, use table manners, were nice clothes, be polite, and all that stuff. Even during all that, I learned to play basketball, my favorite sport of all time.  
  
Many girls came to visit me for no apparent reason. Some said they needed help with homework although they seemed to be doing fine and most of the time they just stared at me. Others said they needed something and during the whole time they were looking for it, they kept on edging closer to me.  
  
I asked my grandmother about it and she told me something like, "They have just reached puberty."  
  
I had no idea what she meant. Then one day something happened that changed my life forever, a letter came saying that my grandparents were too old to take care of me anymore. They panicked and sent a letter to my mother saying that I had to stay with her or go to the orphanage.  
  
One day she wrote back and it said, "I have no time to take care of a pesky little boy, send him to the orphanage then."  
  
That was one of the worst days of my life, my mother didn't want me! My grandmother then said that I should go to my brother and live with him.  
  
I had never seen my brother before so I was nervous. I packed my bags and got on the plane to Japan. It was lonely although all the girls giggled when I passed. When I finally reached, I got off eagerly. I looked around, how did Yamato look like?  
  
Then the crowd parted and a young man with heavily gelled blond hair walked up to me. "Hey, is your name Takeru by any chance?"  
  
"Matt?" I asked incredulously, "Are you Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"Yea," He paused, "So you are Takeru!"  
  
"Yes," I answered politely.  
  
"Come here little brother!" He laughed, and hooked his arm around my head and gave me a friendly nudge on the head. "The last time I saw you was when you were a little chubby baby!"  
  
Then a guy with brown hair came up behind him; "You are Takeru, right? I'm Matt's best friend, and this here," he said pointing to a girl about my age with the same type of brown hair, "is my little sister, Hikari."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said and whispered to me, "and he's Tai, he can be a real jerk sometimes."  
  
"Matt..." Tai said, "I heard that! I'm not a jerk!"  
  
I was a little bit afraid that they would start fighting but they both just laughed. Another girl appeared by his side, "Hi," She said softly, "I'm Sora."  
  
Tai nodded his head and glared at my brother, "Ya, and she's MY girlfriend!" The girl hugged Tai and smiled up at him.  
  
"Taichi," Sora said affectionately, "when will you ever act more mature?"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
Takeru suddenly sat up. He had fallen asleep. He yawned and smiled. He had made many great friends. It was strange that his best friend had turned out to be Kari. She was the quietest of them all; she seemed to know things that others didn't.   
  
He had also made one rival, Dasuike or Davis. He thought that Takeru liked Kari and Kari was always friendlier to Takeru than Davis.  
  
"Hey, TK!" Matt's voice was muffled though the window, "Open the window!"  
  
Takeru opened the window laughingly; "Don't you ever use the door anymore?"  
  
"Jun is waiting outside the door," Matt grumbled angrily, "Doesn't she ever learn? I'm like Mimi now... too bad she likes Izzy, but since he doesn't know that, maybe I might have a chance."  
  
"Mimi, Really?" Takeru said with renewed interest, "Isn't she that girl that has pink hair?"  
  
"Not exactly your first choice, huh, TK?" Matt smiled, "At least she's better than Jun!"  
  
"But if she truly likes Izzy then you shouldn't interfere!" Takeru protested.  
  
"I guess you're right," Matt sighed, "But I'm gonna try anyway."  
  
"Well," Takeru muttered, "I'm going out for a walk to the movies with Kari, okay?"  
  
"Kari?" Matt laughed, "Davis has been telling us how close you are, he isn't too happy."  
  
"Whatever, Matt," Takeru said mutely, "Tell him we're just friends."  
  
Takeru walked out into the fresh air and started shuffling to Kari's house. After fifteen minutes, he reached. Takeru rang the doorbell, "Anyone home?"  
  
"Takeru?" Kari's head popped out, "Hi!" She came out and smiled at him.  
  
"Where is Taichi?" Takeru asked, "Doesn't he always answer the door first?"  
  
"He does," Kari laughed and whispered, "He's doing something with Sora in his room. Tai says it's homework but I don't hear any paper or talk about school."  
  
Takeru and Kari laughed the whole time the movie was showing. They were watching SHREIK.  
  
The next day, Kari was even more quiet than usual. "Kari, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she answered.  
  
Takeru was not reassured so he went to Tai, "What's wrong with Kari?"  
  
"I don't know but I know a good remedy." Taichi answered mischievously.  
  
Takeru looked confused, "What is it?"  
  
"You could, you know, give her a little kiss." Taichi winked, "I have no objections." Then Taichi walked away leaving Takeru to soak in the idea of giving Kari a kiss.  
  
The next day Takeru decided to take a walk with Kari. She was still sad but Takeru still thought it was outrageous for Tai to even think about such things.  
  
"Hey, Takeru," Kari said softly looking at him.  
  
"Hi Kari." Takeru said awkwardly, "So..."  
  
Takeru tried to gather the courage to move closer but each time he did he would lose it all again. It was starting to get dark and it suddenly started to rain hard. Takeru looked at Kari, she had tilted her head back and closed her eyes, and her lips were still mournful and pouting to Takaru.  
  
She was just so sad...  
  
No, Takeru said to himself, don't even think about it. The rain went from soaking to extreme soaking. Kari was getting so wet that her clothes clung to the curves of her body-tempting the young boy.  
  
Now Takeru was outright staring at Kari. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide. He didn't seem to notice that his own shirt was getting wet and that his hat was washed off. "Kari?" Takeru asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?" She answered softly and still sad.  
  
"You are going to catch a cold if we stay out here like this." Takeru continued.  
  
There was a long pause between the two, "I'll be okay," she finally said. "Don't worry about me, what about you?"  
  
"I'm okay, I've stood out like this lots of times," Takeru answered, "Tai is gonna kill me if he finds out that I let you stay out like this."  
  
Kari shivered, "Okay." She then started to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
"Kari, come here," Takeru whispered with his arms open. "You need to keep warm."  
  
She numbly slipped into his arms and he started to rub her arms to warm her. "I'm cold." She whispered to Takeru softly.  
  
"I know, here let's go into my apartment, it's right over there, okay?" Takeru hugged her.  
  
"I'm cold," She murmured again.  
  
Takeru picked her up and she slipped her arms around his neck and hung on. She leaned against his chest as it rose and fell.   
  
He reached the apartment and fortunately, Matt wasn't there. That meant, he didn't have to answer any questions. He put her gently on his bed and found that she was sound asleep. Takeru would have let her sleep but her clothes were wet and they needed to be taken off immediately.   
  
Takeru shook her gently, "Kari wake up." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hmm?" She opened her eyes, "Yes, Takeru?"  
  
"You need to take off your clothes." He whispered.  
  
She sat up immediately and stared at him. "Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
Seeing her expression, Takeru chuckled, "No, not that. You need to take off your clothes because they are wet. I'll be outside."  
  
Her expression cleared, "Oh, okay."  
  
Takeru walked out. A few minutes later, "I'm done."  
  
"Okay," Takeru said, "Here wear this," he opened the door without looking and tossed in her pajamas.  
  
"How did you get my pajamas?" Kari asked while changing.  
  
"The last time you slept over you forgot to take it home." Takeru answered, "I kept it just for emergencies."  
  
"Thanks TK," Kari said, "You're a life saver."  
  
"I know I'm sweet but I'm not a piece of candy you know." Takeru joked.  
  
The door opened, "Ha, ha, ha, it's not very funny." She said. She then threw her arms around his neck, "Thanks for saving me out there." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Takeru didn't know what to do; he awkwardly hugged her, "No problem. You were the one who started it you know."  
  
"I know, I was being stupid." Kari muttered, "Do you hate me now?"  
  
"Don't be silly," Takeru answered, "Of course not." He bent his head to smile at her but she was looking up and smiling at him so their lips brushed softly against each other's.   
  
That acted as a trigger, Takeru bent down again lower instinctively and kissed her again longer. Kari kissed back and hooked her arm around his neck for a better kiss. They pulled away at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry," Takeru looked in her eyes, "I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that."  
  
"No, it was my fault." Kari said and looked away.  
  
Takeru took a hold of her head and gently turned her to face him, "I didn't mean to but-I liked it."  
  
"So did I." She whispered.  
  
Takeru looked at her again, "Did you?"  
  
Kari nodded her head slowly, "Yea..."  
  
Takeru smiled and kissed her again. He suddenly had the urge to say something to her. He pulled away again.  
  
Kari looked up, surprised, "What's wrong, did I do something?"  
  
"Nothing at all, just that I-love you!" Takeru said shyly.  
  
Kari was stunned for a moment and then she said, "Me too, Takeru-me too."  
  
Meanwhile at Izzy's place...  
Mimi took a deep breath as she entered the threshold of Izzy's house with a letter. She gently put it on his kitchen table and walked out quickly but casually.  
  
Izzy finally left his room for some food to power his brain. He saw the letter, it said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Izzy,  
  
I didn't have the courage to confront you with this news so I'm going to give you a letter. I love you.  
  
Love Mimi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Izzy stared dumfounded for a moment and for the first time in his life he couldn't think. Slowly he realized Mimi couldn't have gotten very far. He ran out the door and caught up to her.  
  
"Izzy?" Mimi asked as she turned around.  
  
"I love you too Mimi." He said quickly.  
  
"Really?" She asked and jumped into his open arms. They kissed each other softly and that was their first kiss.  
  
  
The end  



End file.
